superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dash and Dot Show (1999-Present)
Season 1 Opening Credits * Based on the PBS Kids Characters created by: Paul Kreugrt * Developed for Television by: Martha Atwater, Tim Hill, Jeffrey Scott * "The Dash and Dot Show" * "The Man Has a Shadow" * Supervising Producers: Ken Kessel, Derek Drymon, Bill Schultz * Co-Producers: Rich Arons & Sherri Stoner * Line Producer: Ken Dennis * Supervising Directors: Peter Shin, Roy Allen Smith * Produced by: Sherry Gunther * Written by: Sindy McKay * Directed by: Peter Shin, Rusty Mills * Executive Producers: Stephen Hillenburg, Deborah Forte Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Jake T. Austin - Dash/Dee/Baby/Grandpa James/Dan/Dog/Music Teacher/Houston/Reporter/Chocolate Stand/Jackson/Principal/Robert/Ederly Man/Swinging Kid/Mrs. Lake ** Gabriela Glatzer - Dot ** Rob Paulsen - Dash and Dot's Dad/Customer #1 ** Grey Delisle - Dash and Dot's Mom ** Lori Alan - Del and Dee's Mom * Executive Story Editors: Merriwether Williams, Kent Osborne * Story Editors: Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown * Staff Writers: Joe Fallon, Kent Osborne * Consulting Producer: John Riggi * Music by: Ron Jones * Main Title Music by: James L. Venable * Theme Music by: Ron Jones, James L. Venable, Walter Murphy, Stephen Hillenburg * Singers: The Simple Plan * Musicians: Warren Luening, Tommy Morgan - Harmonica * Scoring Engineer: Dennis Sager * Music Preparation * Editors: Lynn Hobson * Casting by: Donna Grillo Gonzales * Casting Associate: Linda Lamontagne * Studio Casting Executive: Donna Ekholdt * Writer's Assistants: Steve Callaghan, Ken Goin, Jill Bayor * Assistant to Stephen Hillenburg: Rich Rinaldi * Assistant to Sherry Gunther/Ken Dennis: Oliver Pearce * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Dabe Collard * Production Assistants: Derek Iversen, Jeff Adams * Animation Produced by: Film Roman, Inc. * Animation Producer: John Bush * Animation Executive Producers: Lolee Aries, David Pritchard * Overseas Animation Director: Phillippe Angeles * Overseas Animation Production by: Grimsaem Animation, Sunwoo Digital International * Animation Timers: Michel Lyman, Neal Warner * Storyboards: Shawna Cha-Gallego, Mark Zoeller, John Rice, Douglas McCarthy * Storyboard Clean-Up: Shavone Cherry, Ysty Veluz, Audu Paden, Kurt Dumas, Phil Stapleton, Marlene Robinson May * Character Design: Kexx Singleton * Character Clean-Up: Soonjin Mooney, Heather Martinez * Clean-Up Artist: Heath Cecere * Digital Ink & Paint: Bob Paulson * Background Design: Christopher Holt, Lisa Souza * Prop Design: Salene Weatherwax, Thaddeus Paul Couldron * Effects Design: Jeff Howard * Color Key Supervisor: Jamy Huang * Color Key: Belle Norman, Venssa B. Cruz, Bonnie Joseph * Animation Checker: Larry Smith * Animation Supervisor: Ralph A. Rusebio * Animatic Editors: Esther H. Lee, Brian Robitaille * Track Reader; Charlie King * Production Manager: Miken Wong * Production Coordinators: June Tedesco, Finbarr O'Riordan * Production Assistants: Marcy Lynn Dewey, Sharo Jimenez, Alex Iverson, Rich Pursel * Production Executive: Eric Coleman * Contract Negiotiator: Daniel Vellucco * Re-Recording Mixers: Krandal Crews, Pete Ellia * Supervising Sound Editor: Bob Newlan * Sound Effects Editor: Rick Hinson * Production Mixer: Ronnie Cox * Music Editor: Barry Moran * Dialogue/ADR Stage: Roy Braverman, Hacienda Post, Horta Editorial & Sound * Post Production Sound: Big River Music, LLC., Westwind Media * Post Production Facility: Anderson Video/4MC * Presented in Dolby Surround * © 1999 Youtube Original Opening Credits * Based on the PBS Kids Characters created by: Paul Kreugrt * Developed for Television by: Martha Atwater, Tim Hill, Jeffrey Scott * "The Dash and Dot Show" * "I Never Met the Nice Lady" * Executive Producers: Stephen Hillenburg, Deborah Forte * Supervising Producers: Ken Kessel, Derek Drymon, Bill Schultz * Co-Producers: Rich Arons & Sherri Stoner * Line Producer: Ken Dennis * Supervising Directors: Peter Shin, Roy Allen Smith * Produced by: Sherry Gunther * Written by: Sindy McKay * Directed by: Peter Shin, Rusty Mills Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Jake T. Austin - Dash/Dee/Baby/Grandpa James/Dan/Waiter Man/Announcer/Construction Worker/Doctor/Customer #3/Horse/Old Guy/Mr. Snowman/Tony/Groundskeeper/Comic Book Seller Kid/Dentist/Curtis/Street Boy/Newspaper Boy/Pawn Shop Owner/Captain/TV Narrator/EOC Tester Student/Principal/Dennis Kelley/Harold Baker/Fred J. Hill/Horace Richardson/Scooter Anderson ** Gabriela Glatzer - Dot/Beautical Woman ** Rob Paulsen - Dash and Dot's Dad/Stage Manager ** Lori Alan - Del and Dee's Mom/Julia the Postal Lady ** Butch Hartman - Customer #7 ** Mr. Lawrence - Auctioneer ** Joey Fatone - Man #10 ** Frank Welker - Director/Leisure Man * Executive Story Editors: Merriwether Williams, Kent Osborne * Story Editors: Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown * Staff Writers: Joe Fallon, Kent Osborne * Consulting Producer: John Riggi * Music by: John Debney * Main Title Music by: James L. Venable * Theme Music by: Ron Jones, James L. Venable, Walter Murphy, Stephen Hillenburg * Singers: The Simple Plan * Musicians: Warren Luening, Tommy Morgan - Harmonica * Scoring Engineer: Dennis Sager * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Soundtrack Producer: Dan Goldwasser * Editors: Lynn Hobson, Rick Hinson * Casting by: Donna Grillo Gonzales, Linda Lamontagne * Studio Casting Executive: Donna Ekholdt * Writer's Assistants: Steve Callaghan, Ken Goin, Jill Bayor * Retake Coordinator: Oliver Pearce * Assistant to Stephen Hillenburg: Rich Rinaldi * Assistant to Sherry Gunther/Ken Dennis: Dave Collard * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Dabe Collard * Production Assistants: Derek Iversen, Jeff Adams * Animation Produced by: Film Roman, Inc. * Animation Producer: John Bush * Animation Executive Producers: Lolee Aries, David Pritchard, Mike Wolf * Overseas Animation Director: Phillippe Angeles * Overseas Animation Production by: Grimsaem Animation, Sunwoo Digital International * Animation Timers: Michel Lyman, Neal Warner, George Chialtas * Storyboards: Ron Brewer, Enrique May * Storyboard Clean-Up: Shavone Cherry, Ysty Veluz, Bev Chapman, Audu Paden, Kurt Dumas, Phil Stapleton, Curtis Cim, Marlene Robinson May * Character Design: Kexx Singleton, Todd White, Marc Perry * Character Clean-Up: Soonjin Mooney * Background Design: Christopher Holt, Lisa Souza * Prop Design: Thaddeus Paul Couldron * Effects Design: Jeff Howard * Color Key Supervisor: Jamy Huang * Color Key: Belle Norman, Venssa B. Cruz, Bonnie Joseph * AnimatiC Checker: Larry Smith * Animation Supervisor: Ralph A. Rusebio * Animatic Editors: Esther H. Lee, Brian Robitaille * Track Reader; Charlie King * Production Manager: Miken Wong * Production Coordinators: June Tedesco, Finbarr O'Riordan, Megan Brain * Production Assistants: Marcy Lynn Dewey, Sharo Jimenez, Alex Iverson, Rich Pursel * Re-Recording Mixers: Roy Braverman, Tom Maydeck * Sound Effects Editor: Bob Newlan * Production Mixer: Jackson Schwartz * Music Editor: Barry Moran * Post Production Sound: Big River Music, LLC., Westwind Media * Post Production Facility: Anderson Video/4MC * Presented in Dolby Surround * © 1999 Youtube Original